


The way they are

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 episodes of Castiel, Angst, Cas is not, Dean is hiding, Destiel - Freeform, Every poem every episode, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: For every episode of Castiel, there is a poem  that goes. With poems the relationship of Dean and Castiel is explored and with each poem we reach closer to them together or they get closer to accepting all the glory that is to be in love with someone so much that it hurts in a good way.





	The way they are

**Author's Note:**

> AT least 100 poems, small drabbles or you know what else could be.

There were some doors broken,

some bullets shot, some misfires.

A walk that i now remember,

The lightbulbs blew out,

I gave in, turned the knife,

You stood there, taking, 

I stood still, reeling,

You said, "I was saved, I was raised,"

All i wanted to be the reason to be saved

You are what,

my mother told me about,

your unwavering gaze,

your unflinching stance,

we stood still. 

Till I knew your name. 

Castiel. The Angel of the Lord,

Dean Winchester, I, a hunter.

That day I was indeed saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am  wheniwrite28 on tumblr. Say hi or tell me what could I do to make this better or general random stuff.


End file.
